Blackout
by BoardMama
Summary: When the power goes out during a storm, who can a Warbler turn to for comfort?


The storm had been raging since lunch time. Every now and then the lights through out Dalton would flicker, but as of yet, they had stayed on.  
>Kurt was sitting in his room, filing his nails when a huge flash of lightening almost blinded him. It was followed, almost instantly, by a giant clap of thunder. Then all was plunged into darkness.<p>

Kurt sighed and fumbled on his vanity for the matches he knew were there. Once he found them he made quick work of lighting the candles that were on the vanity as well.

He then went around the room, lighting the other candles he had placed all over to make the place look nicer. Before long, his room was filled with a warm glow, and he sat down to finish his nails.

He was interrupted by a quiet knock on his door. With a slight frown marring his perfect brow, Kurt put the nail file down and walked over to the door. Who was wandering around, it was after curfew.

He opened the door slightly, and a sliver of candle light fell on the most doe eyed, frightened puppy face Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine? What's the matter?" He opened the door a bit more so he could see more clearly. Yep. Something was definitely wrong. Blaine stood before him in a pair of flannel pyjama pants, and a plain white t-shirt. Kurt couldn't help but notice how snug Blaine's shirt fit over his chest, how his pants sat low on his hips, and how _**OMG**_ his hair hung in loose curls, one falling perfectly onto his forehead. The hair was still wet, so Kurt guessed that Blaine had been in the shower when the power went out. He had to resist the urge to picture Blaine, and those curls, in the shower and instead, asked him again, "What's the matter?"

Blaine shifted from foot to foot, his eyes on the floor. "I...I'm scared of the dark. Can I come stay with you till the power comes back?"

Kurt stared in disbelief. Blaine, the infallible, the strong, the brave, the oh so sure of himself in everything he did, was _afraid of the dark_?

He opened the door and stepped out of the way with a nod. "Of course you can Blaine... come on in." Blaine shuffled into the room and Kurt closed the door behind him.

Blaine stood there in the middle the room, his eyes still on the floor. "Thanks Kurt..." He glanced up at his friend and nervously ran his hand through his hair. Kurt again had to resist his urges, because all he wanted to do was run **HIS** fingers through that hair. That hair that was usually so slicked down with gel that you wouldn't have any idea it was as curly as it appeared now.

"Hey... no problem. What are friends for, right?" He took a deep breath, pushing the thought of his hands in those curls away and walked over to his bed where he sat down cross legged. Blaine walked over and sat down on the bed too, leaning against the wall, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He rested his forehead against his knees and sat there in silence.

Kurt watched him, and when Blaine jumped and shuddered as another crack of thunder sounded, he finally gave in and moved over next to his friend. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's shoulders, just as his mother had done with him when he was young and afraid of storms.

Blaine let go of his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, burying his face against the slender boys chest.

"I know this is silly of me. Who's afraid of storms and the dark at my age?" Blaine murmured against the satin material of Kurt's pyjamas. "But I can't help it. I just always have been. Ever since I was a little boy." Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine's mouth moving against him. It was only a bit, but it was something he had imagined ever since the first time he had laid eyes on Blaine. Blaine wasn't even aware of what he was doing, and Kurt knew that, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the feeling.

Kurt started rubbing Blaine's back to comfort him and then, without thinking, Kurt leaned his head down, curls brushing against his face, and placed a kiss on Blaine's head.

Blaine froze, and Kurt silently cursed himself. Blaine slowly sat up, and Kurt was forced to loosen his hold on him. Blaine kept his arms around Kurt though, and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt stared back. He had known Blaine for months now, and he still didn't know what colour his eyes were. Sometimes, they were grey, sometimes they were blue, and sometimes they were brown. For the first time though, tonight, staring into Kurt's own eyes, Blaine's eyes were a smouldering green mixed with smoky grey. The combination of this new colour, and the look that those eyes held, made Kurt's knees quiver, and he was oh so very thankful that he was sitting down. He was even more glad to be sitting down a moment later, when Blaine pressed his lips to his.

He sat there in stunned silence for all of a micro-second, then he slipped his hand up into those curls he had been dying to touch since opening the door. They were so soft, and perfect, and a small moan escaped his lips. He felt Blaine grin against his lips, and then Blaine's hand made it's way up to cup Kurt's head and pull him in closer. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue ghost across his lips, and he opened his mouth, begging silently for the kiss to deepen. Blaine let out a sound that was a mixture between a moan and a growl, and plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, exploring and dominating it, claiming it, and it's owner, as his.

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened, or even when it happened, but they ended up laying on the bed, Kurt pinned under Blaine. Both their shirts were off, and they were both breathing heavy, their legs intertwined, and their most sensitive areas pressed against another, rubbing against each other through the soft material of their pyjama pants. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck, admiring the dark purple mark that he had left there. He grinned and leaned down to kiss Kurt again, when the alarm on his watch went off. He glanced at it and sighed. "It's late. We have class in the morning. And if I stay here with you any longer," he paused to lean down and place a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "…well I will not be able to control myself and will have to take you right here, right now." Kurt's face, which was already flushed from their activities, turned bright red at the thought of Blaine 'taking him'.

Blaine got up and pulled his shirt on. Kurt sat up on the bed, watching him, still in disbelief that any of it had happened. Blaine walked over to Kurt again and pulled him to his feet so he could give him one more kiss. They walked to the door together, hand in hand. When Kurt pulled the door open and saw the blackness outside, he remembered why Blaine had come to his room in the first place.

"Blaine, the power's still out, are you sure you'll be ok?" Blaine looked confused for a moment, and then realization flashed across his face.

"Oh. Yeah. No, uh, don't worry. I'll be fine." A faint blush that Kurt didn't understand graced Blaine's cheeks. They kissed once more, and Blaine slipped out into the hall, pulling the door closed. Kurt stood there for a second, still in shock, then realized that it would be hard for Blaine to see his way back to his room in the dark. He grabbed a candle and opened the door to take it out to Blaine, but suddenly the power came back on.

He glanced out into the hall, to make sure that Blaine had made it back to his room, and he saw him closing the door on the breaker box that controlled the power in their dorm.


End file.
